The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Henry's Substituting & Flynn's Brain
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry substitutes for Flynn's teacher just to find out that what Flynn told him about his fried brain is true.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Henry's Substituting & Flynn's Brain

Flynn spent yet another weekend with Henry on a very warm spring weekend. Flynn and Henry were in the pool room swimming in the pool when the phone rang (Henry put two phones in the pool). Henry picked up the phone and answered it.

"This is Henry Dillon. What can I do for you?" Henry asked on the phone. "Okay. Okay. That will be great. I'd love to. That will work very well. I will be there. Thank you. Bye."

"What is it, Henry," Flynn said.

"Well, you staying with me until you go to school on Monday will work out great," Henry said.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Well, I will be substituting for your teacher tomorrow," Henry said. "She is still out of town because where she is living at is snowed in."

"Flights left and right being cancelled," Flynn said.

"So to speak," Henry said. "Well, you'll be learning something new from me tomorrow."

"Well, we need to get you rested so you can be razor sharp for tomorrow," Flynn said.

"That's right," Henry said. "We have to get up early so we can get to school."

Henry and Flynn got out of the pool and into the bed area in the pool room. Henry closed the door and both Henry and Flynn lied down on the bed together and put the towel blanket over themselves.

"Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day," Flynn said. "Because my best friend will be teaching me"

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I am so excited about teaching you tomorrow."

"I know," Flynn said. "I just hope my brain doesn't get fried."

"I hope it doesn't, either," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn talked for a few more minutes about how excited they were about being in school together before they finally relaxed enough to fall asleep in the bed area. They woke up the next morning and got ready for school, Flynn in the pool room and Henry in his bedroom. Once they got ready, they got on their bikes and rode to school. Once they got there, Henry got his teaching materials set up and Flynn sat near his desk. When school got started, Henry started by teaching the kids some Math and Science. After about 10am, Henry took the kids to the art room where the class drew some beautiful pictures and Flynn drew a picture of himself and Henry. Once the class was done with art class, they went to the library where they read some books. Flynn read a novel about a scout group because it reminds him of the Coyote Ranger group that he is a part of. Once the class was done at the library, they had lunch, and after lunch, the class returned to the classroom to learn some Geography. However, while they were doing an assignment, Flynn felt stressed. He was done with the assignment, but once he was done, he put his stuff under his desk, buried his face in his arms and sighed every few seconds. Henry took notice and then he went to where Flynn was to see if he's okay.

"Flynn? Flynn? Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"It's fried again," Flynn said. "I was hoping I could relax in the library enough to keep this from happening, but it's fried again."

"Your brain's fried again?" Henry asked.

"It is, Henry," Flynn said.

"But, you were doing so well," Henry said. "What caused you to break down? Was the assignment hard to do or are you overwhelmed or what?"

"A little bit of both," Flynn said and then he sighed.

"Did you need any help?" Henry asked. "Do you feel like you're being barraged with so much new material? If you needed a break, you should have just told me."

"I didn't want to bother you," Flynn said. "You had a job to do, and I didn't want to keep you from doing it."

"Flynn, I would have been okay with you telling me," Henry said. "We could have worked something out."

"I understand that, but still, I feel like I am a burden and a hindrance if I did tell you," Flynn said.

"Flynn, I know I'm trying to make today a productive day for you and your classmates, but if you feel this way, you need to tell me," Henry said. "Sure, I have to wear a different hat, so to speak, but that doesn't mean I can't have some compassion and mercy."

"You're right, Henry," Flynn said. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to do your job."

"I appreciate that, but I care about you too much for you to just throw a fit over your fried brain," Henry said. "So, I am going to get you relaxed so you can continue learning."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"Come with me, Flynn," Henry said and then he told the class, "When you're done with your work, just read a book. I will be back."

Flynn and Henry started walking towards the door of the classroom, but Henry stopped and told Flynn, "Go get your book bag."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. He went to his cubby to get his book bag and then followed Henry out the door. They started to walk down the hall. They walked down three more halls before finally getting out the door. They walked down an outdoor hall and then further down the campus before going in another building. The two best friends went down a hall before stopping at a door.

"You don't have to do this," Flynn said.

"I don't have to do this," Henry said. "I want to do this."

Henry opened the door and beyond the door was a room with a waterbed in it.

"Henry, what is this?" Flynn asked.

"Well, while I was talking on the phone, your teacher in the process of summoning me to be your substitute teacher, said that it worked out for you to have a relaxation spot," Henry said.

"Did you work that out or what?" Flynn asked as they both entered the room and Henry closed the door.

"I did," Henry said. "I told your teacher about how you have been getting stressed out and she said she has noticed that as well so I worked out to get you a relaxation spot here."

"Henry, you didn't have to do this," Flynn said as he sat his book bag on the floor.

"I know, Flynn, but I care about you," Henry said. "I couldn't just sit there on the teacher's chair and just let you get stressed out."

"Henry, couldn't have this waited until we returned to your place?" Flynn asked.

"No, it couldn't," Henry said. "It's really hard for you to learn something if your brain is fried. You need to relax so you can continue learning more effectively."

"But, Henry . . ." Flynn started, and then he paused, sat down on the water bed, buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Flynn, this is not something I take lightly," Henry said. "Stress is a hard thing to deal with. I know you don't want to be a hindrance, but your stress is a hindrance, too. It keeps you from learning something new that can benefit you in the long run."

"I know, Henry, but . . ." Flynn started, but Henry interrupted.

"But, nothing, Flynn," Henry said. "Listen, Flynn, ever since I've known you, I know you are a perseverant, diligent young fellow, but you just can't hold this stress in, hoping it will go away because it won't."

Flynn just sat and cried for a moment, and then he said, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I know, Flynn, but you've been through three semesters and have one more to go," Henry said. "You just need to stop holding in all of your stress because sooner or later, it's going to come gushing out. I know you want to be a good student, but you are. You're just a good student that gets stressed out sometimes, and I am sure you're not the only one that feels stressed at times. You just express it differently than other people do and while other people go out for walks or play on their gadgets to calm themselves down, you relax by going to a hot tub or a pool or even a waterbed. There's no shame in admitting that you're stressed because you're in good company. Not everybody can handle being in school for so long so that's why there's recess, physical education, five minute breaks, ten minute breaks, twenty-five minute breaks, and even lunch breaks so that students can take a break from the school work and have a little down time to calm down from the stress and chaos from a productive day of learning. Do you understand, Flynn?"

"I do," Flynn said, crying.

"If this ever happens again, you need to let your teacher know so you can go to your happy place to regain composure and continue learning," Henry said. "I know I vented for a little while, but I just don't take this lightly."

"Is it bad for me or something?" Flynn asked, still crying.

"Very much so," Henry said. "Today, it may be a fried brain, but one day, it might be something worse than that."

"I just want this stress to go away forever," Flynn said.

"I know you do," Henry said, sitting down with Flynn and hugging him. Flynn hugged back.

"I am so glad you care about me," Flynn said, crying on Henry's shoulder.

"I do care about you," Henry said. "And I always will care about you. Now, lie down and relax on the waterbed for a little while, okay? You will feel better in the long run."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said, and then he laid down on the waterbed. Henry propped Flynn's feet on his lap and began to untie his shoes. Once Flynn's shoes were untied, Henry took Flynn's shoes and socks off. Henry then put the blanket over Flynn.

"You rest here as long as you need to," Henry said.

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

"If you need me, just let me know," Henry said as he began to leave.

"I will," Flynn said.

Henry left Flynn alone to sleep on the waterbed . . .

Flynn woke up in the bed area in his pool room at around 7pm. When he realized he was in the pool room, he contacted Henry on the intercom.

"Hey, Henry, what am I doing here?" Flynn asked.

"You were still napping when school was over, so I worked out to get you from your relaxation room over here," Henry said. "I just didn't want to wake you up. You needed that rest."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"Don't worry," Henry said. "Your school stuff is in the closet in the pool room, and your shoes and socks are in the closet as well. Just get your rest for tomorrow, Flynn. I'll be subbing for your teacher again tomorrow so we will return to school together."

"That will be great," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry. You're a true friend."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Now, go rest your brain."

"I will," Flynn said and lied back down on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
